User talk:DiCinnoa/Server Alpha
Archive 1 Help? Hey, Kebath. I just started the introduction to a new article, 101110101101th Airborne, about the worst Marine division ever. I'm wondering about which direction to take this. Any ideas? Mouse among men 03:22, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Want to join Battle for the Ark Hey Kebath, I just wanted to ask you if I could join Halo:Battle for The Ark. User:ShadowedSpider 10:53 December 22, 2007 If things don't go as planned...... new plan: kill the commanding elite, Ameigh takes charge of the fleet, kill any thing that opposes us. -- Attack is a go. Have your Pelican pilot order the Blood Moon to attack the flagship; I'll tell Matt-256 to do the same. Once your ships attack, I'll land my ship and your Pelican in the hangar. Then, we'll get to have some fun. -- So, this wiki is Halo Galactic Wars, correct? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hello, dude. I noticed that you have your wiki up (just needed the name fixed, if I'm correct), congratulations! Anyway, if there is anything I can do to help you with it, just tell me. Also, is it ok if I join? Cheers, Thanks, man. I've joined and are ready to help. Cheers, Can I Assassinate someone? Hey, I'm currently writing an article about a SPARTAN-II who had his death faked by ONI Section 0 so that he could be their private SPARTAN-II and who frequently went on loan to Section III. Anyway, he survived the war and I was wondering if he could assassinate some prominent political figures in the Covenant Remnants. Thanks, Spartan 501 01:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) "IRIS Project" I've noticed that you doesn't seem to want to have anything directly related to the Shield Corporation left, among them the IRIS Project. I doesn't see it as a good thing that it goes wasted, so, I wonder if I can have the IRIS article and with them the supersoldiers. If so, is it ok if I add some of my own info to the project? Yes HE may be involved with them.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Cool Thanks dude! Spartan 501 04:55, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Can I join the tunnels below and use SPARTAN-144? Good Job The maw run was just how I would have made it, and better!! Great job!!! Here's an award for you. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 23:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Friend list Hi again. I'm was thinking about making a list of Users on this site that I consider as friends on my user page. Is it ok if I consider you as one of my friends and add you to the list? On another point, you've not been active very much lately, not at Halofanon or Halogalacticwars. Got a lot to do? Cheers, Good to hear from you. As for WoH, I'm still adding stuff. Will we still go through with our RP plans? Cheers, your old request sorry that was long but i did it http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fleet_of_Supreme_Loyalty CF 21:07, 17 March 2008 (UTC) howd u get dat pic? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Forerunners Uh. Thanks for the insight... I guess. You are still one of those majority of Fans that believed Forerunners are human. Anyways, just to support my answer, they picked Earth after seeing the potential of the humans as stated in the Comic (Have you bought it or even seen it?). Another support is the hidden literary method Bungie always use in their game. The quote above although to the normal human may seem to imply that Forerunners are human, see behind the text (You have to invision beyond normal thinking). Inheritor can either mean heir or being passed down to. In this case, the Forerunners passed down all they leaved behind to the Humans just like the Precursors passed down the Mantle to the Forerunners. Another support is within the Terminals. Enough evidence supports that they manage to locate a back-water planet with potential race to continue their legacy (Humans). Another advice, IRIS and SOTA are merely small fragments of data on clues about the Forerunners. If you really want the real answers and would spend more of your time researching, I suggest analysing the Terminals in Halo 3, all of them. As I said before, there are a few blog dedicated to them and are very in-depth and useful. However, if you still insist on believing Forerunners are human, I can't argue with that as it is your perception based on your knowledge. Cheers, 05:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Joining Battle For the Ark? Hi, I'm new at this whole sort of thing. I'd like to join the Battle for the Ark, but I'f youd be so kind as to point me towards some kind've guidlines or something for posting, I'd be much obliged. failing that, I'll do my best! xp194 Halo Wiki Actually I would be willing to join you in that halo wiki. Just tell me where it is. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I may just come along soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:38, 9 June 2008 (UTC) PTI and Shield Well, PTI is not a weapons manufacturer. I would rfer it more to a defense contractor (Larger than just weapons, they built more stuff). Anyways, it would be cool to have another corporation to buy weapons from PTI. Go ahead! 08:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Of course. While of course, ASL may have some more shady motives, you are free to let Shield Corp join in. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I just remeber it from battle for the ark. And how I killed its leader. =P Spartan 501 05:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) For a fact, I didn't notice any companies here in HaloFanon when I started back in October. The only company I've seen was Acumen. Anyways, Armacham (F.E.A.R) inspired me in creating a similar company, thus PTI was born... Didn't know that you're the first to start it all... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 05:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Case Files and File Reports... Ok...what do you need help with? - H107SubtleTankCartographer 17:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Afraid not. Xbox will be fixed by next month. Sorry. Just tell me what you want for the file reports/case files and I'll try my best... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 17:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm...small outbreak files...can you give me a description of your "Outbreak"... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 21:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, I made the case file but you can change the dates and where the event took place. Tchao.. - H107SubtleTankCartographer 05:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) VimesV Actually, at the top of Phade Technology Industry, it says, "The author, User:Subtank, urges and gives permission for any user who uses this page, Phade Technology Industry, on their articles, to add their work to this article's "Known" list below. Thanks for your help making the list grow!" So, I think it's OK that I put a link to my article on that page, since I used Phade in my article. Thanks, though, for the heads-up! VimesV 18:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, man. If you want, you can join my group, Team Terål. VimesV 20:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) You wanna be part o' the team? We ARE recruiting; just add your name to the members list on Team Terål's page. VimesV 00:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) RE: That's OK! Thanks (again) for the note! VimesV 18:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) XOXOXO Thanks for looking out for my article! Anyways, I have to remove VimesV's Team Terål due to small significance. Once again, Thank You!! - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) A girl thing...never mind... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Now you get it......just a joke... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Myspace Yes...but I really don't want to share it with anyone in the site (I have my reasons...don't ask)... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 20:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm guessing any faction can participate. Mainly, it would be ASL, PTI and UNSC. I don't see any complication about other factions joining in the fight...just remember to read the story first and visualize how it will turn out... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 13:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Not much of a threat...I must say: Having too many war companies tend to get boring...maybe I should create a cake company.... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Shield Corp and ships Well, I'm trying to keep the majority of company's involvements marginal during the Necros events, mostly relegating them to defence contractors as background references, though Phade at the moment does have a slightly bigger involvent. If you want any major invovlement into the storyline or a plot idea, leave me a message about it. Also, i used Macromedia flash for my ships. Problem is that most articles on this site have many unrealistic pictures...have you seen THIS ONE? - H107SubtleTank 16:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, the second one. I don't want to have other people messaging me at myspace...don't ask - H107SubtleTank 17:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah...just add this one: sublittle_tank91@yahoo.co.uk There you go!! - H107SubtleTank 17:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC) LOL...that's a joke I got from school...never mind...you won't understand it... - H107SubtleTank 17:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Huh? Myspace? Guy? Huh? Hold on...let me check... - H107SubtleTank 17:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Myspace...and that guy My friend at his best...hacking people's stuff... anyways, the profile is back to its original status (He uploaded several stuff not appropriate for a minor...deleted them...) Anyways, you'll be the first and the last user to be accepted...Cheers!! - H107SubtleTank 18:40, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Really...to be honest, I haven't been using myspace for a very long time. So, excuse my limitations on the subject. I'll try work out the settings and possibly tweak some codes... - H107SubtleTank 19:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Let's go on the IRC at Halopedia...see you there - H107SubtleTank 14:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yay Stories!! Yeah, I'll help!! - H107SubtleTank 07:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I should try to mess with other RPs. I'm trying to finish up with them so I can focus solely on Necros. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) After Necros, then yes, I'd probably be interested. But until then, I'm going to focus on Necros. Contact me then. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:55, 18 June 2008 (UTC) This is what AR and I are doing right now, maybe you want to join. I'll give the Invitation.. Here!! - H107SubtleTank 19:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Application for Battle of the Ark Hey Kebath'Holoree i was wandering if i could be in the Battle of the Ark? If I was accepted I would like to be an ODST or Longsword Pilot. Many Thanks Padráig 024 Re: Idea That would be agreeable to me, but I'd recommend bringing it up a topic in The Forum and letting the users say if it's okay with them. I don't want this to be another admin-power-hog scandal. However, I'm betting the community will approve of your idea. Glad to see that you have some good anti-conflict talents... this will be remembered... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I'm getting BfA deleted Upon your suggestion, and much thinking, I'm deleting Battle for the Ark. It was fun, but NCF/GM, so I'm gonna get rid of it. Just letting you know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Epic Fail... Yes, it gave me a heap of trouble to figure it out, when I first learned, too. I'll explain what probably went wrong, and fix it for you. You need the direct address of the image. It's hosted at a different site, under specific date/time folders, so you need to get it perfect for the image to display. So, for future reference, here's what you do: *Go to the image's main page. (i.e. Image:Example.jpg) *Right click (I have a PC, don't know what you have) on the image and select the "Properties" option. *Highlight the web address with your cursor, then copy it to clipboard. *Paste the code where it belongs on the Template:Eraicon page. NOTE: TO DO THIS, YOU NEED TO BE ON THE MAIN IMAGE PAGE!! (and, on a side note, using a Windows PC...) So, if that was your problem, you now know how to fix it in the future. I will fix the current one now. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, well, I fixed it so it doesn't show the URL, but now it's dropped onto the article itself... I really have no idea why it's not working... your coding works great. But, we can leave it the way it is for now. I'm still going to figure out what's wrong, though. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I believe so. That, and all the Imperial factions after the fall of the Empire were called Remnants, too. So, if that's where you got the idea from, and a lot of your friends on HF use the term, then yes, you did inspire it. Congratulations for making an impact on HaloFanon history! I'll start calling them that too, by the way. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Fantastic! What was the problem? Or is it too hard to explain...? Either way, good job. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Question I was thinking of an RP (this will not happen till after Necros is finished) that would be able to feature all the critical events in Battle for the Ark, but would still be canon-friendly. I was thinking that Shield Corp. could try to design a small troop of robots, the IRIS Project (maybe 100 at most), that are controlled by AI, but then the leader goes rampant and all of them escape and turn on the UNSC, so they send in a small force to take them out. Of course, maybe they go join a small group of rebels or something so we can have a slightly bigger battle. But, would you like to help? Remember, this RP won't begin till after Necros is finished. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Remnants Firstly, I didn't move it to your user namespace, that would be User:Kebath 'Holoree/Covenant Remnants. I merely put your name after it to signify that you made that version. As for doing it, I was merely doing as Ajax told me to do; he's the one who stated that there was a group called the Covenant Remnants in Necros, I'm merely fleshing out the article. As for your article, I changed nothing but the title. And I will do my best not to copy anything in that article. OK? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC) No, I don't do everything Ajax tells me; however, I do have this slightly annoying tendency to be nice and do things for people. As for merging, I don't think we should or not; they seem rather different. Yours is led by the High Council, but the Necros one is led by the Prophet of Deliverance and his council of Brutes, though he's really the true leader and can overrule anything. Also, yours appears to have been active much earlier than the Necros one. All in all, for the sake of each being as creative as it can (the Necros version dies of quickly, while yours could go in lots of directions), I suggest that they stay as they are, with the parenthasees-ed names after Covenant Remnants. It's too bad their isn't another name though; then Ajax could use it instead. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Necros Project Well theres currently an article drive on. Basically find a red link, as me about it, make it. Along with that you can make characters, join the RPs and write stories for it. Greetings! Hello Kebath 'Holoree, I noticed that you added yourself to my Friends/Allies list.--High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious 13:14, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Suggestion but I like preforming RP's like this so that anyone can join If they please.--Baracuss 03:17, 11 July 2008 (UTC)